


Still

by Ceares



Category: Entourage
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	Still

Vince is naked on the bed, blue silk sheets wrapping his long limbs in a cool nest. It's the only thing that's cool about the picture, because Eric, sitting in the chair, mouth open, swears it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. He's unable to take his eyes off the image, but his own hand drops down to his lap as Vince's snakes down his chest, wrapping around his hard cock. He strokes slowly, moans, eyes open and focused on E, drawing him in.

 

_The first time, they were twelve, or thirteen and Johnny had dumped some of his old skin mags on them. They wound up in E's room because his house was empty. They were too shy then, to pull their cocks out in front of each other. Vince sat on one side of the bed, and he sat on the other, turned away. They finished fast, and cleaned up, and even then, that first time, it was so much better than it was on his own._

 

Long fingers slide down under his cock, between his cheeks. Eric can practically feel his own hand there. Feel Vince, hot and tight, clenching around his fingers, panting and begging as E opens him up. Eric bites his lip, squeezing his cock hard to keep from coming then and there, as Vince arches on the bed, calling his name.

 

_Turtle had detention that first afternoon, and somehow, they never got around to inviting him. They don't talk about it with him, they don't talk about it with each other. If they did, it would make it something more than just two guys jerking off, like guys did. It would make it something queer. Even though E found his eyes cutting more and more to Vince instead of the magazines, even though he found himself straining to catch the sounds Vince was making; even though he knew Vince was doing the same--even though by the end of two months, they're at it several times a week, and they're practically facing each other on the bed--even then they don't talk about it._

 

Eric matches Vince's rhythm, stroke for stroke. Pleasure pulses through him as he watches Vince's flushed, sweat soaked body writhe on the bed, soft, broken sounds sliding out of his throat as he comes. He grabs a tissue and cleans himself off, settling in a limp sprawl in the chair, while Vince smiles, his expression both smug and sated.

 

_For two years they mess around, and they still didn't talk about it. Not till Johnny made a crack about circle jerking--saying something about how it's a kid's game, and a real man didn't do that fag shit. Only they still did. Eric figured they'd stop then. The next time, he waited for Vince to tell him they had to quit it. Instead they started as usual, but then Vince reached over and touched him tentatively--his hand like a brand on Eric's cock. He looked up at E through dark lashes, and all Eric could think was thank God! It's not just him._

 

Eric reaches over and grabs his phone, hitting speed dial.

"Was it good for you too?"

"You're crazy, you know that right? What if my luggage had gotten lost?"

"I don't know. You think I could top Pam and Tommy Lee?"

"Absolutely, but I don't exactly want to share."

"Well, hurry home and I swear I'm all yours." Vince laughs low and full of promise, sending a curl of heat straight through Eric's belly to his cock, which tries in vain to respond, but he's not twelve any more.

"You better be." He's not twelve anymore, but when he looks at Vince, he still feels like it's the first time.


End file.
